Is this right?
by shylohums20
Summary: How I think season 2 should have continued...somewhat hehe! Try this piece!
1. Chapter 1

**Temptation **

**Note: I do not own Moonlight **

"Wait-wait," Beth pushed Mick away. They're passionate kissing needed a breaking point for air, though he didn't need any she was still alive and living means breathing.

"What, what's wrong did I do somethi-" Mick began to freak out.

"No it's no you. It's just I need fresh air, haha" Beth chuckled.

"Oh ya you still have a beating heart…" Mick placed his hand over her heart. He felt her pulse speed up and her body get hotter.

"Um, yah haha," Beth felt her body melt. His touch sent shivers down her back and made her knees shake. She couldn't stand any longer but she wanted to make a point about how tempting she could be so in order to do so she pulled away.

"How about we watch a bit of t.v?" she teased but showed how serious she was with no seduction in her expressions.

"Um what?" Poor Mick was confused. He didn't understand why she went from open arms and everything else to the sweet innocent woman he knew she was. _Why now?_ Mick grunted.

"What's wrong?" Beth asked, secretly she eyeing him and his body in her mind.

"Nothing, well what do you want to watch?" Mick plopped himself on the couch.

"Whatever's on, I'm going to go get myself a drink." Beth walked casually but with pace in her step.

Mick didn't understand what was happening but he let it slide, for now. He started flipping through the channels when the sweet scent of perfume emerged. He turned his head to see Beth in a dark blue silk nightgown and glass of wine in her hand.

"Sorry, I took so long. I couldn't get the bottle open." She sat down, but not next to him. She sat a good amount of distance that would make him want her more.

Flipping her hair, Beth let her blonde curls bounce and her neckline as well as a little cleavage reveal themselves, seeming like a natural movement.

Mick, clutched his hands and tried to focus on the T.V.

"So anything interesting on?" Beth asked, and looked at him with an innocent smile.

"Hm, um, not really just old movies, and a few bad reality shows." Mick stuttered. He couldn't believe he did that. Usually Mick St. John was natural with women but Beth knew his flaws.

"Oh alright that's fine." Engaging her next plan Beth waited a few minutes, give or take 5 minutes, until she showed signs of the chills. She rubbed her arms and gave the impression that she was looking for a jacket or blanket but none in sight.

Mick noticed her actions and did what a typical human guy would do. Taking off his jacket he scooted next to her and wrapped it around her, holding her for more warmth.

Beth couldn't believe everything was working. _I should do this more often_, she thought to herself.

Finally with her last gesture, Beth wanted to act like she spilled wine over her and of course he would have to help her in some way so she can get cleaned up…but the next movement caused more than she thought.

"I think I need another glass," Beth smiled.

"Oh ok," Mick released her.

Getting up, Beth checked her makeup in the kitchen by using her small mirror which she was glad she kept in the kitchen draw. Primping her look she started to scurry her way to the couch when unfortunately she forgot she placed a few boxes of paper next to the couch and tripped.

Mick saw she was falling and tried to catch her but he didn't in time. Yes he had caught her from falling on the table but she needed to stop somehow in mid air, so Beth pushed against the table with her hand…the hand holding the glass.

After the incident Beth raised her hand and saw the glass had cut her hand and the blood was trickling down her arm. Noticing what happened; Beth looked at Mick and saw his expression. He looked worried and afraid but most of all he looked tempted.

"Uh haha, whoops, I think I'll go clean up," Beth was turning around when Mick caught hold of her arm.

"Don't…" Mick said.

"Mick, you don't want this though and I don't want to hurt you so I'll just-" Beth pulled but Mick's grip didn't budge.

Raising her hand to his mouth, Mick's teeth sharpened and his eye's changed.

Neither scared nor worried, Beth inched her hand (with his hands) to his mouth, feeling his breath on her palm. Minutes passed and Beth thought he wasn't going to do it. Pulling her arm harder, Mick bit her hand in an instant, and Beth yelped.

Her squeal wasn't towards the pain but to her amazement that he actually bit her and this time that they both wanted it and it wasn't based on the fact that Mick needed it to survive but for his pleasure.

"Mick…" Beth moaned. Mick's eyes opened and he released her hand.

Beth's hand stopped bleeding and all was left was the stains of the blood on her arm. Mick however had the evidence still trickling in his throat and the taste on his lips. He wanted more.

"Mick are you alright?" Beth asked, getting closer to him. She was worried he would hate himself for doing what he did and she didn't want him to think that.

Mick caught her eyes and looked again at Beth, this time he searched her body. She was beautiful as ever especially in the dark blue silk gown. Not wanting to resist his urges anymore Mick rushed to Beth and gave her a deep and hot kiss.

Beth didn't resist either and wrapped her arms around his neck. She could feel his tongue touch her's and that made her knees give out, her body falling, but Mick caught her and lifted her up. Beth wrapped her legs around his waist as he led her to the bedroom. Throwing her on the bed, Mick was on top of her in an instant again kissing her hard and heavy.

Beth lifted her head once in awhile for air while Mick found her neck and body but mostly her mouth. There love was dangerous and risky but they didn't care as it was already happening.

Mick intertwined his finger with her's. He needed something to hold on to as the intimacy between their bodies caused his fangs to appear.

At the top of the love making Beth held on to Mick, her neck exposed. His urges as a vampire spiked and he bit her neck. Beth gasped but only held him harder until both were tired and numb from each other. They laid together, Beth in Mick's arms until the morning.

Waking up Mick didn't feel Beth in his arms and raised himself up quickly. His senses felt her presents in the kitchen. _Probably making breakfast for herself_, Mick thought.

What can he say she was tired from last night and humans need their energy!

**So what do you think? I just had an idea and tada! A story, do you think I should continue. Please review and let me know!**


	2. INtermission

Hello everyone,

I'm really sorry I haven't uploaded any new stories in like 5 months, no excuses this time, just never came around to Fanfiction anymore but I am going to post another chapter hopefully during this weekend. I did have writers block which did lead me off to other distractions but I promise new stories from now on, maybe every week or 2 weeks I'll see what's happening. Sorry for making you wait, just a few more days until the next chapters!


End file.
